It is well known in the art to provide air registers with adjustable vanes to allow one to control the distribution of air from an HVAC system in a motor vehicle.
This document relates to a new and improved folding vane for an air register and a new and improved air register incorporating at least one folding vane. Advantageously, the new and improved air register provides a number of benefits and advantages including, but not necessarily limited to (a) better directional control of the airflow to reach target areas within a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle and (b) to allow airflow to be directed in a wider angle than possible with static vanes in a rigid housing as utilized in state of the art air registers.